Power cut
by The Red Abyss
Summary: What happens in darkness must stay in darkness. lemon.


**A/N: just a short fun one shot.**

Minato licked his wife's pussy all the way from her back hole to the clit making his wife release a long moan of pleasure which was accompanied with a push on the back of his head by his wife Kushina and clutching his head between her legs tightly.

Kushina had blown him twice and now it was her turn to get sucked. She had already head one orgasm and was on her way for second.

Minato looked up with his face slick from her juices and Kushina lifted her head to look down through the long and deep valley of her breasts.

They both panted. It had been around twenty minutes since Minato had started to eat her and now she was drowned in lust, ''Minato I can't take it anymore. I want your cock in me now. I want it in me. I want to feel your hot rod in me'' Kushina said in a begging tone and Minato smirked, ''I know I know but you will have to keep it down. Naruto is home today'' he said and sat on his knees for a suitable position to penetrate the loving hole of his hot wife.  
''I know Naruto is home today but you are warming up my pussy for a while now and its heat won't go down until you spray your sperm in it. I - I will try to keep it down'' Kushina said between moaning and gasping.

Minato looked up in his wife's lust crazed eyes and smirked, ''Are you ready'' he asked as he lined his cock with her pussy.  
''Ready as hell'' Kushina gasped as she squeezed her breasts hard.  
''Okay'' he said and just as he brought his dick closer to her pussy to enter in that warm hole, electricity was cut and darkness enveloped both of them.

''Wh-what'' Minato voiced and hearing him Kushina opened her eyes and found that it was dark. They couldn't even see the other.  
''fuck you electricity'' Kushina grumbled in annoyance. She was just about to be fucked and the lights ruined it all.  
Kushina liked to make love in light because it was hot. They could see each other and their expressions of pleasure.

But now with light the mood was also gone.

''Well, I lost the mood but if you want it we can continue'' Minato said as he tried to find the hole by his dick in the dark.  
Kushina sighed, ''Nah'' she said in an irritated tone.

Minato fell down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, ''But we can't sleep in this heat. We need to see what's the problem with the light so that the ac could be turned on'' Kushina said and Minato voiced his agreement.  
They debated who would go and Kushina was chosen. Minato said that he stays out whole day and she stays at home so she is friendlier with the layout than him and Kushina couldn't argue against his point because it was right. She was way more familiar than him.

She sighed and sat up and started to search her robe but couldn't find it so she decided to just go nude. It wasn't like anyone was home except Naruto but he was sleeping.  
She stepped out of the room and turned left towards the stairs. After ten steps she turned right for the stairs.  
She came down and turned left for the main gate.  
The electric system of the house was near the gate on the wall and Kushina took whole three minutes to reach the system.  
But it was complete dark and she didn't want to have an electric shock by touching the wrong wire, ''Damn, I should have taken a torch'' she said to herself and sighed.  
Now she needed either a candle or a torch. The candle was in the kitchen and the torch was who knew where.  
She stood there with both of her hands on the wall with her head down and closed eyes.  
Suddenly she felt something poking her ass. She stiffened for a moment but when she realized what it was she smirked mischievously in the dark, ''Well Well Well, I think you couldn't wait till I changed the fussseeee...'' she moaned when two arms wrapped around her torso and cupped one of her large soft firm breast in a hard manner.  
''Ugh...You see impatient Mi-Minato...'' she gasped out when his cock started to rub her pussy from downward side between her legs.  
He brought both of his hands upward and grabbed both of her motherly succulent breasts so hard that it made her almost thrash in his arms and push back.  
''Ahn...oh h-honey, P-Please, just ram it in deep in my womb'' Kushina moaned in a loud voice almost forgetting that Naruto was home and could hear them.  
She felt his lips on her neck, biting, sucking, licking, making her writhe between two hard surfaces, the wall and his body.  
Kushina had had enough. She was on the verge of blanking out from the earlier arousal and now the new arousal which summed to a intense horniness and she couldn't take it anymore

Suddenly Kushina turned and grabbing his face kissed him hard sucking his whole mouth in her but it wasn't enough. She grabbed his cock; ''Damn it feels thicker and longer from all the blood rushing in it'' the voice was almost a whispered moan.  
She guided the cock to her entrance and he pushed her against the wall and just as she had said rammed his cock deep in her pussy stretching her walls and hitting her deepest parts. She came on the cock of her husband immediately and supporting her body by encircling her arms around his neck, wrapped her long legs around his hips.  
They stayed still for a minute till Kushina came down from her orgasm. She had wanted it for all night, coming hard on her husband's cock. She put one of her legs down.  
Minato pulled out till his cockhead was inside and grabbing her hips in his large hands slammed back in so hard and fast that her legs lifted off the floor.  
Kushina cried in pleasure as she closed her eyes shut tightly, ''Ohh... F-fuck M-Minato, it is incredible'' Kushina gasped out in pleasure as he started to thrust his cock deeper in her pussy almost hitting her womb. Kushina didn't know how but Minato seemed longer and thicker and with every thrust she would see stars and would cum a little. It was so intense that every nerve in her body was writhing in ecstasy and with it her whole body wanted to explode in the exquisite pleasure that Minato's cock was the source of.  
Minato kept the pace of his thrusts and lifted Kushina's body in the air every time he slammed inside of her wife.

Minato turned her face against the wall and leaving her hips grabbed her bouncing breast and started to squeeze them roughly. The flesh couldn't be contained in his hands so he grabbed her nipples and started to twist and tweak them which made Kushina howl in pleasure like a slut and came gushing on his pumping cock in and out.  
Minato squeezed her nipples hard and in a rough way and his thrusts became erratic which told Kushina that he was about to come.  
Kushina also started to thrust her hips back on his cock and cried out her pleasure, ''Oh my god Oh my god...'' she chanted and Minato kept slamming her lights out. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back and fucked her silly. Kushina's mind was blank and could only process the pleasure her pussy was feeling. Her face looked like well fucked with tears running down and a silly smile on her lips with drool hanging down.

Minato increased his speed and came with a blast, like he never came before; spurt after spurt of hot thick cum was shot in her pussy hitting her cervix making Kushina writhe and moan.

After what seemed like hours he stopped cumming but her pussy was flooding now and their mixed juices were running down on her legs.  
Kushina's body slumped like lifeless and for a moment Minato felt like collapsing from the intensity of his orgasm but he managed himself and didn't let his wife fall down.  
After a few minutes Kushina's strength came back and she supported her body on her legs. It was dark but Kushina was smiling. She turned and grabbing his face kissed him hard. Minato kissed back, licking, sucking, biting, everything he could do to her mouth he did.  
They broke the kiss for air and panted, ''Baby, you fucked the hell out of me tonight. You were a beast, rough but it was perfect. It was incredible'' Kushina rasped as his cock slipped out of her pussy and with it the juices it was blocking.  
Kushina moaned when he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked like a baby. Kushina liked it and she expressed it with a moan. But they were tired so they broke up again, ''You know you reached the places you never reached before and your cock was thicker so you stretched me pretty well today. If it would be like this then we will take more time in foreplay'' she suggested and finding his lips kissed him again.  
Minato broke the kiss and stepped back and lifting her hand put a candle and matches on her palm and then retreated back to the room.  
''Huh...Well it seems he is too tired after ravaging me completely'' she wondered aloud with a chuckle and after lighting the candle changed the fuse and went back to her room. She also could see the large puddle of their juices on the floor.

Kushina found her husband sleeping, ''Wow, you are already asleep'' she said and lay down beside him in a spooning position.

Next day Kushina sat on the dinner table waiting for her husband and son to come down and have their breakfast.  
She had a smile on her face when Minato came down. He gave her a hug and a kiss which kushina turned in a hot making out.

They separated, ''Wow, what got into you'' he asked and Kushina giggled with a flushed face, ''You'' she answered,  
Minato chucked, kissed her again and sat down on his chair and started to eat his breakfast with a paper in his other hand.

Suddenly he put the paper down and looked at Kushina like he remembered something, ''By the way, sorry for falling asleep when you went to change the fuse. I was tired and didn't know when I fell asleep. We will continue where we left off tonight'' he said with a wink and Kushina looked at him like a lost child, "Wh-What" she emitted unconsciously.

Minato smiled; "I fell asleep when you went to change the fuse" he repeated and turned towards the paper.

Kushina was frozen because Minato was asleep when she came down then the one she fucked...wasn't Minato. It was someone else.  
A horrified look appeared on Kushina's face and her heart beat quickened. Who could it be, if not Minato. There was only one other person in the house and that was...she looked up and found a smiling Naruto greeting her, ''Good morning mom'' he said and sat down on his chair.  
''How was your sleep son'' Minato asked as he smiled broadly.

Naruto's eyes turned towards his mother, ''The best ever'' he said and...winked making Kushina go wide eyes and mouth agape.  
She sat there motionless.

Naruto finished his breakfast and came to her and leaning down kissed her cheek from behind. The kiss lasted a little longer than it should have been.  
''Bye mom'' he whispered in her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe.  
Kushina didn't respond, couldn't respond. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her mind went blank and short circuited. Did Naruto do that intentionally or it was a mistake or he did it in his sleep, she didn't know. Her mind stopped working and didn't acknowledge Minato when he left for the office.


End file.
